24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pyramidhead
Anton & Dana Regarding this edit, Anton is indeed visible in episode Day 8: 10:00pm-11:00pm. He's in the split screen at the end, sitting with Luka and looking rather bored. Also in the future, would you mind double checking the character links you make in writing episode guide material? Dana is not Dana Walsh and many characters can't (or don't) have redirects based on first names. 20:28, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Deleted pictures I just noticed you uploaded new versions of two pictures I had already uploaded (one from the Chelsea Hotel and one from Manny Escobar). Were the pictures of bad quality? Just wanted to know if I was doing something wrong. Thief12 02:32, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :I uploaded them before yours but didn't put them onto any pages. --Pyramidhead 02:34, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Figure I'll jump in here since I'm doing the picking & choosing in some of these cases. Generally I'm going with the ones that were inserted (not uploaded) first but sometimes I'll switch out the unused one that makes the better thumbnail. The funny thing is, each of you has good uploads for different reasons so I'm sitting there resizing them both on a test page to see which looks better. Time consuming! Pyramidhead's are almost always clearer and sharper but darker in many cases and larger filesize; whereas Thief's are brighter yet slightly blurrier. 03:07, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Cite template Check out Template talk:Cite before using the template any more; it will become strictly impossible to manage the usage of that template in articles. Plus it isn't necessary since each image has an episode category already attached to it. 03:33, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Dead-On II This, the 15th Dead-On Award, is hereby given to Pyramidhead for outstanding contributions to Wiki 24. Your work with the Movebot was invaluable, and took quite a bit of time, planning, and adjusting to set up the bot to tackle those various jobs. Also it holds the promise of making future laborious tasks much more manageable. Thank you, Pyramidhead! 02:31, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Rollback I know we don't see eye to eye on certain stuff, but you're long overdue for a nomination for more responsibility on the wiki if you so desire. Please confirm (or not) over on Wiki 24:Rollback! Good luck bud. 03:15, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Oh crud I just realized that Special:UnusedFiles is being filled up with images you've elided from the episode guides in favor of the split screens. They have to be restored, even if it means that some of the split screens need to go. The reason is because the images are there for illustrative purposes. Those all had descriptive captions, and even if you went back and added captions to all those new split screens, it wouldn't suffice since those are disjointed snippets unrelated to the structure of the guides. This is a large problem I just became aware of. 20:44, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :The large majority of the images I took out were pictures of characters literally in the same paragraph as another picture of the same characters - i.e., a picture of Martha and Logan talking immediately followed by a picture of them kissing. The rest were lower-quality split screen images I replaced with own DVD screencaps. I think a lot of these we can just delete permanently. But even if not, they're still going to be in the image category for each episode. --Pyramidhead 20:57, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, going through Special:UnusedFiles, I saw maybe 15 or 20 pictures I remember removing from the episode pages. Again, I don't think a lot was lost in the choices I made - most of those pages had too many images to begin with, judging by what I had to do to get Day 1 11:00pm-12:00am in shape to be featured. --Pyramidhead 21:02, 18 August 2009 (UTC) : Can you compile the list of the 15-20 that aren't replaced split screens? I restored one of Alexander Trepkos. Many of them were descriptive and room can be made to reinsert them. : Moving forward, from now on you must consult the community when you have any endeavor like this in mind in the future, something that affects a large number of articles and the images, etc., or anything like this. The effort is well-intentioned and constructive but you've ignored the community and also violated the image policy and a consensus policy. The image policy is explicit: at Template:Fairuse the images acceptable are "web-resolution" which in practice is generally a few dozen KB, nowhere near as large as the average 500+ KB colossal files being uploaded now. Remember Simon replacing all the Previously images that were uploaded in too large filesizes by another user? Also recall the consensus policy about changing main images, as you did for Day 2 3:00am-4:00am. 19:48, 19 August 2009 (UTC) : In fact many of the images are far darker than the ones you replaced, aside from being quadruple in filesize, making for very poor thumbnails. I simply don't see how the image you uploaded, right, is an improved version of the original, below it. Can't help but to agree with Blue Rook, I really dislike this policy you have single-handedly decided needs to be enforced on all episode pages which removes plenty of excellent quality or descriptive images and replaces them with images that now look repetitive in visual style not only on the individual page but also on episode guides as a whole. Moreover your plan of putting split-screens on one side and other images on the other is a dull wall of presentation that takes away from what I consider (and this is personal and may not spread out beyond me, but my style has not been complained about ever) to be a more jumbled but interesting presentation of images which I have placed in the past. As Blue Rook mentioned such a momentous decision, much like the implemention of the "Story Development" or "New Intel" tab or whatever, requires a community decision. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 22:24, 19 August 2009 (UTC) : At some point we'll have to revisit each of these episode guides to correct the sizing of those split screen images at least. The sizes aren't normal at all. Remember that this wiki isn't a repository for images, and unless the shot does something to describe the plot (i.e. pertinent captions) there is no warrant for the image. It doesn't bode well for any of those. 03:20, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll start resizing them. --Pyramidhead 08:26, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::: When you get around to it - since you'll already be editing the guides - would you be willing to delete the defunct StoryDevelopment template at the same time? I know you disabled it, but the potential for someone else finding it and using it for mischief still remains so long as the template is present. 18:14, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Note Please check out Template talk:StoryDevelopment. I have a feeling that the template won't pass muster, and if it doesn't we'll have tons of hard work to undo. 18:45, 5 August 2009 (UTC) : You have the right to keep adding that StoryDev template of course, I'm just trying to save you some teeth-grinding since I have good reason, given precedent, to suspect that it won't remain eventually. : Thanks for doing those hour disambigs! Eventually will have to be moved to correspond with the disambig page policy, please keep that in mind if you make the others. : On two other topics, be careful when linking to characters with first or last names only. It's getting too complicated for me to run through and correct all of those. For example, we can't have Mike being used as a redirect to Mike Novick; and names like Prescott, Logan, and Palmer all refer to multiple characters and cannot be used as character-specific redirects either. There is one last thing, when you add the hour disambig to the "See also" section, remember to add bulleted article links below the Quotes and Images templates so the spacing will be fixed. 19:16, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Jack Bauer kills video That video was simply awesome! Did you made it or just found it on YouTube? If you made it, my hat's off to you. Also, what was that song? Thief12 04:06, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Made it, thanks for watching! The songs are listed at the end. --Pyramidhead 05:02, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::It looks like I didn't stay for the credits ;-) Thanks, I just saw them. Thief12 10:43, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::: UNREAL. I'm at a loss for words. It's a huge honor to be part of the 24 community where you work, Pyramidhead. Major thanks for posting that here, and for making it in the first place. That's the best custom-made 24 youtube vid I've ever seen! 16:09, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Ooh, what is this video and where can I see it?? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:03, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Hah, what a moron. That's awesome! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:07, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::Haha, glad you all liked it. :) --Pyramidhead 11:44, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Really slick video. Fantastic. What kind of software did you use? --SuperWaffle 01:50, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Main image Remember that an episode article main image change needs now to be preceded by a discussion on the matter. I reverted your change of the Day 7 12:00pm-1:00pm image. --proudhug 22:18, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Appearances Please put your input on this topic Talk:Day 7 9:00pm-10:00pm here, you may not have noticed that discussion recently. It regards a proposed change in some of the edits you & others often make. 13:10, 24 March 2009 (UTC) David Emerson If you haven't already, be sure to check out Emerson's talk page. Please post your thoughts opinion on why you think it was Tony's kill before changing the pages. --Proudhug 00:06, 11 March 2009 (UTC) : Thanks for your input! :) --Proudhug 18:23, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Deaths on 24 I reverted your boldings of main characters in the Deaths on 24 page, since the tables are technically an IU piece of information. I don't like the idea of highlighting certain deaths in the chart, based on OOU credit choices. That said, perhaps there's a spot for that information elsewhere, either at the bottom of that page or on a separate one? --Proudhug 17:01, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Sidebar heading Wow, I never even noticed that our headings only list the time, not the Day! I have no idea why this is. This heading is suppose to be the title of the article, therefore it should include "Day X" in it, right? --Proudhug 01:37, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :I always assumed it was because, technically, the episodes don't have titles, just times. So the sidebar titles are all correct, and Day X is used in the article title to distinguish each episode from its counterparts in other seasons. --Pyramidhead 03:02, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :: I hate saying this, but the times are the titles. According to IMDB (which is a better source for OOU info that it is for IU) the titles are the times, with periods in the "am" or "pm", and each episode has a Day # in it except for the Season 1 episodes. 03:07, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::: Unrelated to this topic, but not worthy of having its own heading: poke. 23:04, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Season 7 Hey bud, I'm glad you're prepared to be a part of the Season 7 madness that will be going on here shortly! But although it's just a few days away, Redemption hasn't aired yet and any images and s7 content are still spoilers. Please wait until the airing before posting more, otherwise others might think policy can be shirked around here :) 18:42, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Just putting things in place ahead of time. I won't link anything until it airs. :) --Pyramidhead 19:27, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :: Alrighty, just note that linking isn't a prerequisite for an edit to count as a spoiler. On a different topic, regarding the city names, I and Simon have reverted those moves because at this wiki we only add state/countries after a city in its title when another city has the same title. Otherwise it's not necessary; we use a different standard than Wikipedia's for the sake of simplicity, and also because state/countries after a city in its title serve as disambig tags here. 20:22, 20 November 2008 (UTC) I'm really happy to see you're back for Redemption! But please don't forget the Show preview. All these new histories are getting flooded with unnecessary amounts of revisions. Also keep an eye out for category arrangement consistency. And oh god, we can't move the Unnamed characters pages... ever! Moving them in any way will break every single link that goes to any entry on those pages. 09:16, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Trivia Please don't use the heading "Trivia." It's very unencylcopedic and doesn't look professional. Anything that would fall under the category of trivia should either be incorporated into the main part of the article somewhere or under "Background information and notes." --Proudhug 13:09, 10 April 2007 (UTC) : Just a reminder. If something's not worth putting in the main section of an OOU article, then it's probably not worth mentioning at all in an encyclopedia. --Proudhug 06:37, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Wikipedia links Could you please read the Talk page for Songs featured on 24 before you go about adding more Wikipedia links? Your input would be appreciated, since there's a dispute. --Proudhug 09:47, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Guest character question The page history for one of the pages you have contributed much to, Guest characters, shows that you plugged the character played by Paris Tanaka into the list (17:36, 9 August 2007). That character page had been deleted once in the past, but resurrected without anyone noticing; I've called it into question again. I want to be positive before I remove it that it is truly a hoax. My question is: do you remember how you find the page for Maya for you to include it in the list? I'm just looking to see if you had verified that name with a source, or simply trusted that the article was itself correct when you linked it (which is totally understandable, anyone who creates links does it all the time, i.e. everyone). If this sounds accusatory or hostile, please know that absolutely is not my intention; I'm just looking to be positive that this character name is a hoax before I delete the page. – Blue Rook 23:24, 19 August 2007 (UTC)talk :Honestly, I just assumed it had already been confirmed. IMDb just lists her as "Hotel Guest," and they give nonspeaking characters names other times, so I bet it's a hoax. --Pyramidhead 07:23, 20 August 2007 (UTC) :: That's good to know, thank you man. This had nothing to do with your editing integrity which (as I have expressed in the past and will assert now) is outstanding. It is just part of a little investigation I have going. I appreciate the help! – Blue Rook 08:02, 20 August 2007 (UTC)talk ::: Just dropping in to unlink some deleted stuff, including the page in the discussion of this thread, and some blather of mine. Hope ya don't mind Pyramidhead. 05:25, 24 February 2009 (UTC) DOJ Do you have a source for this acronym, or did it just come from real life? --Proudhug 13:45, 3 July 2007 (UTC) : I have heard it in real life, and I'm pretty sure I heard Buchanan use it in Day 6 12:00am-1:00am. I'm not positive, though :P --Pyramidhead 17:38, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Okay cool. I'll remove it until we find a source for it. --Proudhug 18:34, 3 July 2007 (UTC) : It was used many times in 24 Declassified: Veto Power, including page 128. Protocol Red 16:19, 23 November 2007 (UTC)-- Excellent work, Protocol Red! Thanks a lot. --Proudhug 18:38, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Dead-On This, the 1st Dead-On Award, is hereby given to User:Pyramidhead for outstanding contributions to Wiki 24. Thank you for the many impressive months of dedicated contributions of all sizes, and for not caving in to peer pressure (below)! – Blue Rook 08:17, 13 June 2007 (UTC)talk :Aw, thanks a lot! And don't worry...I'll get to my user page...someday. :) --Pyramidhead 01:50, 14 June 2007 (UTC) User page! Good heavens man, make a user page already! You've been contributing so much here for months and months, and we still don't know one iota about you. Of course, you don't really have to, and absolutely nothing will happen if you opt to not or never get around to making one. Plus, as you might be able to tell, I put way too much work into my own userpage, so I'm speaking from bias. Yet, the invite still stands! And, if you ever choose to make one, feel free to rip off my wikitext if you're inspired by some of the tables, or whatever formatting you might like. When I made my page, you can tell I emulated CWY2190's mini table (as well as his little signature thing).– Blue Rook 17:01, 8 June 2007 (UTC)talk :Might I suggest re''making a userpage? A small one will do. I'm mostly bothered by the redlinks I see to that page. OneWeirdDude 18:17, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :: I just redirected it to right here. If that's a problem Pyramidhead please blank it or let me know, and we'll stop worrying about it :) 17:24, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Sublime vs. Mean Red Spiders Are you positive that these two songs were backwards? I got the information from 24: The Unofficial Guide. The book does contain errors, but I'm not familiar with either band, so I had no way of verifying them myself. --Proudhug 03:40, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :I managed to get a hold of the songs over the weekend. Live at E's is the song that plays on the way over, starting with that shot of the clock. Compromise plays when they pull up at the store. --Pyramidhead 03:42, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Excellent. Thanks for that! --Proudhug 04:26, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Episode guide headings It's really unnecessary to create a new heading for ''every timestamp of the episode. This makes the Table of Contents needlessly long. Bolding the mid-act timestamps is sufficient, as it looks the same. --Proudhug 14:36, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Re: The Game Did you see my post in The Situation Room about organizing The Game? --Proudhug 21:04, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Uploading images Please be careful when you're uploading images that you're not replacing existing filenames. --Proudhug 12:36, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Also, why did you replace the Teri Bauer image with an identical image of lower resolution? --Proudhug 15:26, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :I didn't. It's higher-res. --Pyramidhead 21:41, 28 March 2007 (UTC) It says the original (Image:Teribauer.jpg) is 350×432. The replacement (Image:Teribauer2.jpg) is 250×376, although the filesize is larger. --Proudhug 21:46, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :I figured I might as well resize that pic in Photoshop to the size it would be on here, so it doesn't get blurred by the formatting. Also cropped it a little to match the size of the other main cast pics better. --Pyramidhead 21:50, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Hey, I'm a Silent Hill fan, too! --Proudhug 00:17, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Tuptas Is the name "Tuptas Restaurant" seen in the episode? I don't recall. Perhaps you could provide a pic for the article. --Proudhug 03:42, 14 March 2007 (UTC) : Hey...sorry I never replied before, just couldn't figure out the Talk feature. :) : Here's where I got the restauraunt name from: : : I was rewatching S1 a few days ago and caught it. - Pyramidhead Thanks, Pyramidhead. I saw that, but didn't realize it was the name of the restaurant. I'm too lazy to break out my DVD right now, but are you sure that it's actually the name of the restaurant, or could it be something else? I moved your reply here, as it makes it easier for other people to follow conversations. Also, to sign your comments, just type in four tildes in a row, ~~~~. --Proudhug 04:15, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Here's another shot for clarification: Kinda weird that they wouldn't refer to it in some other way, but I think it's the best we're going to get. Pyramidhead 04:25, 14 March 2007 (UTC) : Cool, thanks for the clarification. I'm thinking the article should just be called "Tuptas" though. Also, I just want to say keep up the excellent work on the site, and why not fill out a bit of a profile? --Proudhug 04:47, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Status Be forewarned that "Status" can be a touchy subject on Wiki 24. It's not like fixing a typo or adding a missing piece of information. Generally speaking, the Status of any character has been chosen for a reason and, unless new concrete information was just given in an episode, it's usually unwise to change any character's Status without first discussing it on the Talk page. --Proudhug 06:10, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Previously on 24. Good job with new Image. I like it better. :) Tony Almeida 24 11:35, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Day 7 5:00am-6:00am The main image for this article is 7x22_b. It was the general consensus, and the other two images are features in the article. If you would like to make a case for 7x22_a, I suggest making it on the talk page. Willo talk 05:37, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :I looked on the talk page and there's no consensus as far as I can see. And again, it's just weird to use the same character for two main images in a row; shouldn't we try to be as "diverse" so to speak as possible? --Pyramidhead 05:38, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::That's a debate for the talk page of the episode. However, I looked at the page before I made the episode guide and determined that, while there was no clear consensus, there was a general feeling that the main image should either be 7x22_JibraanJack or 7x22_b. So I used one in the body and one as the main image. However, since the episode guide has been written, any changes to the main image must be discussed on the talk page first. It may very well eventually become the main image, but only after discussion. Willo talk 05:43, 19 May 2009 (UTC) On a related note, it is Wiki 24 policy that once an episode guide is written, the main image can not be changed without discussion. This is done because writing the episode guide is a serious investment of time, and not an easy task either. If you want to make a case for another image, bring it up on the talk page. Willo talk 08:27, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Images What programme are you using to capture images? They are much too dark and I can barely see some of them on my monitor. I think they will need to be replaced. Also, you don't specify image size so they are all a tad too small. They should at least be 200px. Finally, you put too images on the image. Guides need between 10-15 images at the most. That one has over 20. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 12:00, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :...ugh. Turns out I left on the image adjustment I use on VLC to make the new episodes look better. Guess the S1 rips didn't like it as much. --Pyramidhead 12:01, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks for replacing the dark PNGs with the replacement JPGs man. Most of the replacement jpgs are black smears on my iPhone though. Do you know how to artificially brighten the images? I use a program called Preview that can easily brighten the screenshots in several ways. There is a fine line between making them too bright, and leaving them as splotchy spots for mobile devices with browsers. I can tell you about it, might this function interest you in the future? 23:08, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :: This is really confusing! How come you went back and specifically uploaded darker images for all those Season 6 split screens? There's literally no other changes between those versions other than increased filesize and darker quality, the two things me and Simon were most concerned about. 01:40, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::I uploaded new, higher-quality versions of each one; the last ones had too many artifacts. I'm not sure what to tell you - I just took screenshots of the DVD versions in VLC, without adjusting the image at all, so what you see is what you get. They don't look particularly dark to me. Which ones are you having a problem with? --Pyramidhead 07:04, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::: Each one I click on is dark''er'' than the prior version. It's true that there is a reduction in some of the pixelation, but it's minor and certainly it isn't worth all your effort? Remember that minor pixelation is insignificant when it purpose is an illustrative thumbnail. All these replacements have done is made the images darker, not clearer. On a different thing, in the future, please remember to insert the Category:Images (Split screen) category in any split screen images. We've got hundreds of them now without it and this could have been avoided if you had simply told the community of your plan, someone would have remembered the category and mentioned it. 20:06, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::I know about the split screen category, I just figured it could be added along with the bazillion character categories once someone gets around to doing it for each of these split screen images. Okay, I brightened the images by +45 in Photoshop for Day 5 7:00am-8:00am. Does that make a difference? If not, I can brighten them more. --Pyramidhead 23:45, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::: Yes those are definitely brighter, improvements for sure. I don't think it's necessary to go through again to re-upload them all, just any of the particularly dark night-time episode split screens as you see fit, if you can. If you really plan on doing them all, maybe try a few test runs like that and we can evaluate if it will be worth it. 19:36, December 21, 2009 (UTC) If you have picture from day 8 episode 4 please please update! especially ones with renne and jack! PICTURES HEY, if you have pictures from season 8 episode 4 especially if its renee and jack can u please please please update! Edit on Day 4: 7:00am-8:00am About your edit on the background information and notes, what's the big deal about the change in the running clock? It's barely noteworthy.----Deep Sky (talk / / ) 02:30, February 13, 2010 (UTC)